1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and more particularly to a connector having a plug and a socket corresponding to the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical plug is inserted into a socket to provide electrical power to an electronic device. However, the plug may be easily dislodge from the socket by inadvertent tugging or pulling of the cord attached to the plug, or the prongs of the plug may even be exposed and thereby posing an electrical hazard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.